I Don't Sing
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: This is a mix of HSM with AF. Sounds better than the summary. Promise! Chapter 6 up! REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all!! I'm sure most of you with younger peoples (more than likely a sister) know that High School Musical 2 is coming out later this month. So I've been forced to watch the first movie god knows how many times and the songs got stuck in my head while I was working on TRTW, so I figured, "why not do a spin on HSM with AF" So here it is the first chapter of I Don't Sing!!!**

**Disclamier: I do not own anyone. They belong to Mr. C. And the song belongs to that dude that wrote it.**

Chapter 1: The End of Winter Break

Trouble Kelp was the star player of his high school's crunchball team. He also happened to be the captain of the team. But even the best of players need to take a vacation. And that was what Trouble was doing. He was taking a vacation in the French Alps with his parents and brother. But that didn't stop him from playing his favorite sport.

"Come on Grub," Trouble said tossing the ball to his brother. Grub looked up at the clock.

"Trouble can we stop now?" Grub asked throwing the ball at him. "We've been at this for three hours!" Trouble laughed and caught the ball and threw it into the goal that was set up in the gym area. "The big game is in a two weeks." Trouble said picking the ball up and juggling it on his knee. "We have to be ready to beat the Pirates by then." He bounced the ball on his knee again and turned and kicked it into the goal. Grub sighed, "We've been ready for this game all season Trouble. We're going to be fine." Grub picked up the ball and threw it into the goal. The door of the gym opened up and Trouble and Grub's parents walked into the room. "I see you're working hard for the big game," Mr. kelp said picking up a ball and throwing it at Trouble who caught it and threw it into the goal. "Yep!" Trouble said happily and noticed that his parents were all dressed up. Then he remembered that it was New Years Eve and that there were two parties going on. One for the adults and one for the 'younger adults'. "Now boys," Mrs. Kelp tutted at them, "This is going to be our last night here in the Alps and you're going around playing crunchball." She took the crunchball that her husband had picked up and tossed it into the ball basket next to her. "Trouble and Grub go up stairs and shower and change. You two have been playing crunchball all day. Go and have some fun at the party." Mrs. Kelp said and ushered her children out of the gym and upstairs to their room. "I call the shower first!" Trouble said and ran to the bathroom to shower. "No fair!" Grub yelled and raced after his brother.

Holly Short was curled up on the couch in her room reading a book about magic. The door of the bathroom opened up and her cousin Heather walked out. "Aren't you coming to the party?" She asked as she put her make-up bag up in her suitcase. "If I say no you're going to tell Crystal and she will make go down to the party dressed up like some freak," Holly said marking her place in the book and standing up. "I have no choice but to go." Holly said and grabbed a soft red sweater and a pair of black pants and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Heather was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Mom made me wait for you," Heather said and walked out the door. Holly sighed and followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby area where the party for the 'young adults' was being held. The room was filled with streamers and colorful lights. In the middle of the room was a small stage with a pixie and a sprite on it singing karaoke.

"Oh! I hope I get picked to go up there," Heather said pointing to the stage. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to drink," Holly said and walked off. She went over to a table and poured herself a cup of water. There was a couch next to the fire place. Holly walked over to the couch and sat down. She sipped her water and watched an elf in a cowboy hat and a dwarf in a big fluffy pink hat sing '_You're the One That I Want_'. Holly sat and listened to them sing the song. "Nice job you two!" A pixie said showing the elf and dwarf off the stage. He picked up one of the microphones from a stand. "Okay! Who is next?!" Two spot lights came on and swept around the room. One of the lights strayed on to her. The other had stopped on an elf that was leaning against the wall. "Here we go!" The pixie said and ran off the stage to the elf on the other side of the room. A pixie grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her over to the stage. "I don't sing," she said to the pixie as he pushed her onto the stage. He smiled at her and ran off. The pixie that was apparently running the whole thing came back to the stage with the elf Holly had seen earlier. "You two may thank me one day for this," the pixie said handing the mic to the elf next to her. "Good luck!" He said and jumped off the stage. Holly looked at the elf next to her. The music started up and she tore her eyes away from the elf. _This is not going to go well_, Holly thought as the elf began to sing.

"Grub I'm going down stairs." Trouble said putting a jacket on over his light blue shirt. Trouble left the room before Grub had a chance to answer him. He walked down the stairs and into the main lobby. He looked around the room and saw an elf and a dwarf singing the last few words of a song. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Nice job you two!" A pixie said showing the elf and dwarf off the stage. He picked up one of the microphones from a stand. "Okay! Who is next?!" Two spot lights came on and swept around the room. One of them stopped on Trouble and the other stopped on an elf sitting next to the fire place. "Uh oh," Trouble muttered. "Here we go!" The pixie said and ran off the stage and grabbed Trouble's arm and dragged him onto the stage. Someone had ushered the elf that was sitting by the fire place onto the stage. "You two may thank me one day for this," the pixie said handing Trouble the mic. "Good luck!" He said and jumped off the stage. Trouble looked over at the girl. _Whoa, she's cute_, Trouble thought as the music started up. A piano was playing softly. Trouble put the mic on the stand and looked up at the plasma screen that was in front of him and the other elf.

"_**Living in my own world,"**_Trouble started singing as the words lighted up on the screen, _**"Didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance."**_He looked over at the elf. She was looking down at the ground. He turned to leave.

"_**I never believed in,"**_the elf sang into the microphone in front of her. Trouble turned around. _**"What I couldn't see. I never opened my heart."**_

"_**Oho," **_Trouble sang quickly into the mic.

"_**To all the possibilities."**_

"_**I know," **_They sang together.

"_**That something has changed." **_The girl sang. She looked over at Trouble and grinned.

"_**Never felt this way." **_Trouble joined in grinning at the elf.

"_**And right here tonight," **_

"_**This could be the start of something new."**_

"_**It feels so right,"**_

"_**To be here with you. Oho."**_

"_**And now looking in you're eyes,"**_

"_**I feel in my heart," **_The girl sang into her mic.

"_**Feel in my heart." **_Trouble echoed her.

"_**The start of something new." **_They sang together. Trouble smiled at the girl and took his jacket off. He tossed it behind him and took his microphone off the stand. _**"Now who would've ever thought that, Mm."**_

"_**We'd both be here tonight."**_

"_**Oho."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**And the world looks so much brighter." **_The girl sang and took her microphone off the stand.

"_**Brighter, brighter." **_Trouble echoed again.

"_**With you by my side!" **_The girl said turning to Trouble. She was ginning.

"_**By my side." **_Trouble took a step near her.

"_**I know that something has changed. Never felt this way!" **_They sang looking each other in the eye.

"_**I know it for real,"**_ the girl sang.

"_**This could be the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you. Oho! And now looking in you're eyes, I feel in my heart," **_Trouble and the girl sang. Trouble couldn't believe that he was singing next to this cute elf. He offered her a hand. She smiled at him and took it.

"_**The start of something new."**_

"_**I never knew that it could happen, till it happened to me! Yeah!" **_Trouble sang into his microphone and took another step towards the girl. She didn't move but kept smiling.

"_**I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see! Oh!" **_They sang. Trouble pulled her close to him and spun her out.

"_**It's the start of something new! It feels so right, to be here with you! Oho. And now looking in you're eyes, I feel in my heart! That it's the start of something new! It feels so right,"**_

"_**To be here with you!" **_The girl sang with all her heart and took a step towards him.

"_**Oho!" **_Trouble said into the mic.

"_**And now looking in you're eyes!" **_

"_**Looking in you're eyes!" **_Trouble echoed her taking a step towards her.

"_**I feel in my heart!" **_She said taking another step.

"_**Feel in my heart!" **_He said stepping forward. Now they were face to face.

"_**The start of something new." **_She said holding her hand out.

"_**The start of something new." **_Trouble took her hand in his.

"_**The start of something new…." **_The song ended and the room bursted into applause. Trouble was jerked back to reality and looked around the room. He looked back at the girl. "I'm Trouble," he said lowering the microphone to his side.

"Holly," she said smiling at him. The pixie came on stage and ushered them off it. Trouble picked up his jacket from the floor and put it on. "Want to go outside?" Holly asked him as he brushed his jacket off.

"Sure," Trouble said and followed Holly outside. They stood on the deck and leaned on the railing. Snow was falling.

"So you sing?" Holly asked Trouble.

"No." Trouble said turning to Holly.

"Really? It sounds like you do." Holly said grinning. Trouble chuckled.

"Yea, my shower head is my biggest fan." Trouble said jokingly. "What about you?"

"I don't sing," Holly said.

"Are you sure about that?" Trouble asked. "It sounds like you can sing too." Holly laughed.

"Okay, so I can sing," Holly said crossing her arms. Trouble laughed and looked up at the night sky. Inside the building they could hear people counting down to the New Year. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" The sky was then filled with fireworks. Trouble looked down at Holly. Her hazel eyes were shimmering. She looked up at Trouble. "Happy New Year." She said. Trouble grinned at her. "Happy New Year," he said.

"I'd better go wish my cousin and aunt Happy New Year," Holly said after a moment.

"I should go find my brother and make sure he's okay," Trouble said nodding over to the room. "Um, do you want to exchange numbers?" Trouble asked fumbling around in his pocket for his phone.

"Sure," Holly said and took out her own phone. She took a picture of Trouble and handed him her phone. Trouble did the same. He typed his number onto the phone and handed it back to her. Holly handed him his phone back and put hers back into her pocket. Trouble put his phone away, "So where are you from?" He asked looking up but Holly had left already. Trouble looked around but couldn't see her anywhere. Trouble sighed and walked back inside to find Grub.

**A/N:Well? Did you like it? Reveiw? PLZ?!?!?! **

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 2!!!! I've gotten 1 reveiw so far. I'd like some more please. Anyways, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Mark.**

Chapter 2: Back At School

5 Days Later

Trouble Kelp jumped off the bus and was immediately surrounded by his fellow crunchball team mates and fans. Trouble saw his best friend and high-fived him. "Hey Chix! What's up?!" Trouble asked taking the crunchball out of Chix Verbil's hands. "Nothing. Same old, same old." Chix said and walked with Trouble to the school doors. "So how were the Alps?" Chix asked. Trouble tossed the ball to Chix. He caught the ball and threw back at Trouble.

"Cold but fun," Trouble said as he caught the ball. Trouble decided not to tell anyone about the singing thing. He looked around for Holly before he left but couldn't find her. _Maybe I'll call her later tonight_, Trouble thought as he and Chix walked through the front doors of the high school. Grub came up behind them. "Don't look now," he said grinning. Lilly Frond and her brother Mark came walking into the commons area of the school. The crowd parted and let them through.

"The ice princess is back," Trouble said to Chix.

"You know what I heard she did over the break," Chix said grinning.

"What?" Trouble asked grinning.

"Buying more mirrors." Chix said loud enough for the group to hear. Trouble, Grub, and the rest of the group bursted into laughter. The homeroom bell rang and Trouble and Chix ran off to their class.

Holly and Heather walked into the school building and into the main office. They got there schedules from the secretary and left the office as the homeroom bell sounded. "Bye Holly!" Heather said and ran down the hall. "Later!" Holly yelled and ran up the flight of stairs to her left. It didn't take her long to find her homeroom. She walked into the room and handed the teacher a sheet saying that she was new to the school and walked to an empty desk in the back of the room.

Trouble and Chix were sitting at their desk talking to some people. Trouble was telling them about this wipe-out a pixie had while snowboarding when he saw someone walk into the room. It was an elf. She handed the teacher a note and walked past him to the back of the room. Trouble felt his mouth drop. It was Holly! Chix laughed and snapped his fingers in front of Trouble's face. "Hey man, wake up!" Chix said. Trouble shook his head and took a double look at the girl in the back. He couldn't tell if it was Holly or not. "Mr. Kelp the desk are for sitting in. Not on," the teacher said. Trouble jumped off his desk and slid into his seat. "Mr. Verbil this is a classroom. Not an arena." The teacher said pointing at the crunchball in his hands. "Yes ma'am Mrs. Durbous!" Chix said and sat down in the seat behind Trouble. He slipped the ball under the desk out of sight from Mrs. Durbous. "You're such a suck up," the pixie behind Chix said. Chix turned around in his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Opal," Chix said grinning. Opal Koboi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Mrs. Durbous, who was making announcements. "The school's Magic Knowledge team still has spots open for the regional competition next week. If you wish to join please talk to Miss. Koboi. The drama club will be holding auditions for our winter musical tomorrow during free period. All are encouraged to try out." Trouble ignored Durbous and took his cell phone out. He dialed up Holly's phone number. Holly's phone went off and was playing _'I'd Do Anything'_. Lilly, Mark, and Holly all took out their phones to see who was calling them or texting them. "Ah, the cell phone menace strikes yet again!" Mrs. Durbous said and grabbed a plastic box. "Lilly and Mark, phones please," she said holding the box out. Lilly and Mark put their phones in the bucket. "And I will see both of you in detention. Miss. Short," Mrs. Durbous said seeing Holly's phone out. "Here at East Haven High we do not use cell phones during class. So I will see you in detention as well." Holly looked down at her phone before she put it in the bucket. _**Trouble**_, it said with the picture of Trouble on the screen. "Well, well. Trouble Kelp, you're phone appears to be in this. I'll see you at detention too." Mrs. Durbous said as Trouble tossed his phone into the bucket. "Ah, Mrs. Durbous, Ma'am," Chix said raising a hand slightly, "Trouble has crunchball practice after school. We have to get ready to play in the championship. Trouble is team captain." Mrs. Durbous looked at Chix.

"There is something called crime and punishment, Mr. Verbil." Mrs. Durbous said putting the plastic box on her desk. "And you can join you're captain in detention for fifteen minutes. Count them."

"I seriously doubt if he could count that high," Opal said grinning. Chix turned around in his seat again and glared at Opal.

"That's fifteen minutes for you too, Miss. Koboi.' Mrs. Durbous said. Opal's mouth dropped. Chix smiled happily at her punishment for her remark and turned around in his seat. "Now is there anything else?" Mrs. Durbous asked looking around the room. Grub raised his hand. "How was you're break Mrs. D?" He asked. Everyone in the room turned around and glared at Grub. "What?" He said as the bell rang. Trouble shook his head and jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. He waited outside the classroom door. Holly ran out of the room and looked around. Trouble came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Holly spun around. "Trouble!" Holly gasped.

"Holly! It's you!" Trouble said happily. "I looked for you before we left but I couldn't find you."

"My aunt had one drink too many," Holly said grinning. "I had to stay up all night to make sure she didn't do something stupid." Trouble nodded his head and they started to walk down the hallway together.

"So when did you get here?" Trouble asked Holly as they walked down the crowded hall.

"A few days ago," Holly said adjusting her bookbag. "My aunt got a job transfer here. We use to live on the other side of Haven." Trouble nodded his head. "Well, welcome to East Haven High," Trouble said as they entered the main hallway. "And now that you know Mrs. Durbous, I'm sure you can't wait to try out for that," Trouble said pointing to the sign up sheets for the winter musical posted up on one of the bulletin boards. "Yea right," Holly said. "But if you audition for it, I might come and watch you." Trouble laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Like you said, yea right," Trouble said. Suddenly Lilly Frond came out from behind the bulletin board.

"Hi Trouble," she said dreamily.

"Hi Lilly," Trouble said.

"It's nice of you to show a new student around." Lilly said nodding at Holly. Then she turned around to the board that had the winter musical sign up sheets on it. She pulled out a pen and signed her name and her brothers. Lilly turned back around. "Were you going to audition?" Lilly asked Holly. Holly shook her head.

"No," she said and looked at the sheet again. "Nice penmanship." Holly said and walked off. Trouble and Lilly watched Holly walk down the hall and into a chemistry class. Lilly turned around to Trouble. "So when is the big crunchball game?" She asked taking a step towards Trouble. "Um, next week," Trouble said taking a step back from Lilly.

"Are you going to come see me in the play?" Lilly asked taking another step forward giving Trouble a smile.

"Uh," Trouble said running a hand through his hair. "I might go." Lilly's face lit up and she took another step forward making her inches away from Trouble. Trouble took a step back away from Lilly. "I'd better get to class." He said jerking a thumb behind him. "Oh, okay," Lilly said smiling at Trouble, "Bye then." She said and waved at Trouble. Trouble nodded his head and walked down the stairs to his math class.

**A/N: Reveiw please!?!?!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	3. Chapter 3: Get'cha Head in the Game

**A/N: YAY! Here is chapy 3!!!! This is one of my fav songs from the movie!!**Chapter 3: Get'cha Head In the Game

Trouble made it through math class and went to the gym for the Crunchball team's free period work out. He went into the locker room and changed into his Crunchball uniform. Trouble grabbed his helmet and walked outside into the gym. Trouble sat on the gym floor and started stretching. _Maybe you should try out_, a voice in his head said. _No you shouldn't_, another voice said, _you said so yourself. You don't sing._

_But I can sing, _Trouble thought. He had been having this fight inside his head since he talked to Holly after class. He liked singing with Holly and wanted to do it again. Chix walked over and started stretching too.

"I can't believe Mrs. D gave us detention."

"Me too," Trouble said. "Hey, Chix do you think Mrs. D gives extra credit to you if you try out?" Chix looked over at Trouble with his eyebrows raised. "I don't know. Why?" Trouble stood up and brushed himself off.

"I could always use the extra credit," Trouble lied quickly. Chix got up too.

"Trouble, do you think Vince Clark and Timothy Charles tried out for their high school musical?" Chix asked grabbing his helmet off the floor and putting it on. "They don't even sing real music! It's all show tunes and stuff like that. Plus all the costumes and make up, it's just not normal. Even on mudman standers." Trouble nodded his head.

"Yea you're right," Trouble said and put his helmet on. Trouble rubbed his hands together. "Okay! Pair up and warm up!" He grabbed a crunchball and threw it at Chix. Soon the whole team was throwing and kicking crunchballs to each other.

"_**Coach said to fake right. **_

_**And break left.**_

_**Watch out for the pick. **_

_**And keep an eye on defense.**_

_**Gotta run the give and go. **_

_**And take the ball to the hole.**_

_**But don't be afraid, to shoot the outside 'J'." **_Trouble said running around his fellow crunchball team mates. He tossed a ball to Grub._** "Just keep ya head in the game. **_

_**Just keep ya head in the game.**_

_**And don't be afraid, to shoot the outside 'J'.**_

_**Just keep ya head in the game. **_

_**U gotta. **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game. **_

_**We gotta.**_

_**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.**_

_**U gotta. **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game. **_

_**We gotta.**_

_**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. **_

_**Come on! **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha head in the game. **_

_**We gotta.**_

_**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game.**_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**We gotta.**_

_**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game." **_Everyone shot a ball into the goal. One of the balls bounced of the post and came flying over Trouble's head. He jumped up in the air and caught it. _**"Let's make sure, that we get the rebound. 'Cause when we get it, then the crowd will go wild. **_

_**A second chance. **_

_**Gotta grab it and go.**_

_**Maybe this time, we'll hit the right notes." **_Chix raised an eyebrow at Trouble. Trouble smiled weakly and tossed the ball behind him._** "Wait a minute.**_

_**It's not the time or place. **_

_**Wait a minute.**_

_**Get my head in the game. **_

_**Wait a minute. **_

_**Get my head in the game. **_

_**Wait a minute, wait a minute." **_Trouble turned around and ran back through the team and grabbed a ball out of someone's hands._** "I gotta.**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game. **_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**I gotta.**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game. **_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game.**_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**I gotta.**_

_**Get my, get my, get my head in the game.**_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game." **_Trouble threw a ball in the air and caught it._** "Why am I feeling so wrong?! My head is in the game, but my hearts in the song. **_

_**She makes this feel so right." **_Trouble shook his head. "Should I go for this? I'd better shake this. Yikes!" Trouble threw the ball at Oliver._** "I gotta.**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game.**_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**I gotta.**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game. **_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.**_

_**Come on!**_

_**Get my, get my head in the game. **_

_**U gotta.**_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. **_

_**I gotta. **_

_**Get my, get my, get my head in the game. **_

_**U gotta. **_

_**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game." **_They threw/kicked the balls into the goal. Chix floated up into the air and hovered just over head height. "What team?!" Chix yelled. "WILDCATS!" The rest of the team yelled back. "WHAT TEAM?!" "WILDCATS!" Chix landed on the ground and put a hand into the air. Everyone else put a hand up near Chix's. "GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" They yelled and ran back to the locker room. Trouble took his helmet off and shook his head. He looked around the gym and followed the rest of the team into the locker room. Trouble had made up his mind. Tomorrow he was going to skip free period work out and watch the try outs.

Holly sat at her desk taking the notes off the board. Lilly Frond came over and sat down in-between her and Opal Koboi. She took out a notebook and pen. "You seem to know Trouble Kelp," Lilly said and started to take the notes. Holly looked over at Lilly. "No. He was just showing me around school," Holly said and looked back at the board. "That should say that the goblins retreated into the south where more oaks were, not the north." Holly muttered. The teacher looked up from the notes she was writing. "Excuse me, Miss. Short?"

"Shouldn't that say that the goblins retreated into the south where more oaks were, not the north." Holly said pointing to the second paragraph. "No, it's the north." The teacher said and looked into her textbook. "Or the south. Thanks for catching that." The teacher said and corrected the mistake. Lilly's and Opal's mouths dropped. Holly grinned smugly and returned to her notes. "And welcome to East Haven High."

**A/N: FYI, I imagen Crunchball is something like a game called speedball, so that is what I'm basing it off of. If you need me to explain what speedball is then tell me in you're reveiw. Reveiw plz?!?!?!?!**

**Much Love, Holly25 Trouble**

**P.S. I won't put up the next two chapters unless I get 5 or more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

**A/N: sigh I'm putting this chapter up cuz I want to. But I won't put up anymore unless I get 5 reviews!! I've gotten 3 so far. All I need is 2 more!!! Anyways, here is Chapter 4!!!!**

Chapter 4: Detention

Holly sat down at the lunch table next to Heather. Heather smiled and turned to Holly. "Hi Holly. Guess what? I have math with this guy called Mark Frond, and I asked him if he was related to king Frond and he was like yes!" Heather squealed. "Isn't that cool? I sit next to him and this other guy, Trouble Kelp. He's the school's Crunchball team captain! So, how has you're day been?" Heather asked and took a bite out of her sandwich. Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Same old. I got detention from my homeroom teacher," Holly said and took a sip of nettle smoothie. Heather dropped her sandwich on her plate. "You got detention already?! You haven't even been here for a day and you're already getting into trouble!" Heather said waving wildly with her hands. Holly grinned and shook her head.

"It wasn't my fault. Someone called my cell phone and my phone went off." Holly said. Heather picked her sandwich back up.

"Who the heak was calling you during class?" Holly's grin widened.

"No one special. Just a captain of a Crunchball team." Heather dropped her sandwich again.

"Matt Clover called you?!" Heather exclaimed. Holly just grinned and got up from her seat.

"I'd better get to class," Holly said and left Heather sitting in the middle of the lunchroom, looking confused.

At three AM Trouble and Chix walked into the auditorium for detention. Chix was clutching his crunchball and looked around the room as they walked up to the stage. Trouble looked up on the stage and saw Holly with a small paint can and a paint brush. She was painting a crescent shaped moon. "Hey," Trouble said as he walked by her. Holly nodded her head and went back to work. "Mr. Kelp and Mr. Verbil," Mrs. Durbous said walking over to them. "You two can put leaves on the trees." She said and handed them paper leaves, brown pipe cleaners, and a stapler. Trouble and Chix took the items and walked over to a tree. Trouble climbed up a ladder and started to put leaves on the top of the tree. Chix worked on the lower branches. Opal Koboi walked over to Holly. "Hi. I haven't introduced myself," she said and held a hand out, "I'm Opal Koboi." Holly looked at her and smiled. "Holly Short," she said shaking Opal's hand.

"Holly, can I ask you something?" Opal said.

"Sure."

"Maybe you'd like to join the Magical Knowledge team? I saw you today in history," Opal said quickly. Holly looked down at the ground. "I-." She started to say.

"So many new faces in detention today," Mrs. Durbous said walking past Opal and Holly. Opal ran over to the bushes she was suppose to be painting. "I hope this is a lesson to all of you about the dangers of cell phones." She said and went into a long speech about cell phones. Chix started to get sleepy and went inside the tree and leaned against the inside of it and fell asleep. Trouble was laying on top of the tree and saw Chix's head leaning outside the tree. He started dropping leaves that were attached to pipe cleaners down at Chix and tickling his nose. Holly was sitting on the floor of the stage watching Trouble do this. She grinned as Chix lazily swatted at the leaf. Lilly was looking at herself in a mirror and Mark was dancing quietly, out off Mrs. Durbous's sight. Opal was leaning against a bush rolling her eyes. "And the rudest of all cell phone usage is in the theater. Especially when it starts ringing in the middle of a performance," Mrs. Durbous said walking around the auditorium. Suddenly the doors of the auditorium were thrown open. "Durbous!" Yelled a voice and Julius Root came walking down an isle towards Mrs. Durbous. He looked up on the stage and saw Trouble and Chix. "What are two of my star Crunchball players doing in a tree?!" He exclaimed pointing at them.

"It's called crime and punishment," Mrs. Durbous said crossing her arms.

"We need to talk now!" Root growled at her. "And you two get in the gym! NOW!" Trouble jumped down from the tree and grabbed Chix from inside the tree. Trouble dragged Chix, who was cradling his crunchball, past Holly and out of the auditorium. Root and Durbous followed them out of the room, shouting at each other all the way to the principal's office.

"FOALY!" They both yelled as they entered the office. Foaly looked up from the e-forms he was filling out.

"What is it now?" He sighed putting his pen down.

"I'm trying to get my team ready for the championship!" Root exclaimed, "And she has two of my star players in detention! If they have to paint sets then they can do it after school and not during my practice time!"

"We are in the mist of auditions for our winter musical!" Mrs. Durbous shrilled. "There is more to this school than boys running around in baggy shorts kicking balls to make baskets!"

"They kick balls to make goals!" Root growled.

"Enough!" Foaly said slamming his fist onto the desk. "You two have been fighting since you started teaching here. If you can't stop fighting then I will fire both of you!" Foaly said. He looked at Root. "So how are the boys looking? Is Trouble ready for the big game?" Mrs. Durbous rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Grub threw the ball to Trouble and Trouble kicked it into the goal. "Nice job boys!" Root yelled as the Crunchball team gathered around their coach. "The Pirates won't know what hit them next week when we play them for the championship. They've knocked us out of the play offs for two years, and now we're going to show them what we're made of!" The team cheered and threw their hands into the air. "What team?!" Chix yelled again.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS! GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

**A/N: A little short I know. Remember, 2 more reviews and I'll put up the next chapter!! I might even put up the next 2 chapters!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	5. Chapter 5: Try Outs

**A/N: Okay, I got 2 more reveiws! But you people don't seem very enthused about this story. And to answer a comment from someone, Holly is the really smart person at magic and nothing else. Well, she is smart at other things. Sorry. anyways, I just want you guys to know that I LOVE to read what you think about my storys. I write most of my storys for you guys! P.S. Someone made a good point about Foaly in the last chapter (one that I knew but ignored), so do you want me to change that? Anywho, here is Chapter 5!!!!!!**

Chapter 5: Try Outs

Trouble walked up the stairs to the main hallway. He looked at the sign up sheets again. _You're just going to watch the try outs_, he told himself and walked to homeroom. After homeroom he went to math with Chix. Chix was laughing about the look on Mrs. D's face when Root pulled them out of detention. "I don't know who was madder, Coach Root or Mrs. D," Chix said sitting down in front of Trouble. Trouble sat down in his seat next to a new girl.

"Well, at least we got out of detention," Trouble said. The new girl turned around.

"You got detention yesterday from Mrs. Durbous?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Chix said turning around in his seat. "Why are you so interested?"

"How did you get it?" The girl asked Trouble.

"I had my phone out," Trouble said. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Were you calling someone?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Trouble said. Chix raised an eyebrow too. The girl's eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?" Chix asked.

"Just wondering," She said and turned around to flirt with Mark Frond. Chix looked at Trouble. "Who were you calling?"

"No one," Trouble said and pulled out his math notebook and started to do the days work. Chix raised an eyebrow at Trouble again before turning back around in his seat to do his own work.

Holly and Opal were walking to history, talking about the schools MK team. "We haven't made it past the first round of the regional competition in over ten years," Opal told Holly. "We could really use the help." Holly bit her lip.

"Let me think about it," Holly said. Then a thought accrued to her. "Hey Opal. What do you know about Trouble Kelp?" Opal raised an eyebrow at Holly. "Nothing really. Trouble is the Crunchball team's captain. His best friend Chix Verbil and his brother Grub are on the team too." Opal told Holly as they entered the history classroom, "Other wise, I don't really know a lot about the whole, running around the gym and throwing and kicking a ball into a goal." She said as they sat down and started to take the notes that were on the board.

When the bell rang Trouble ran out of the classroom and out of sight of Chix. The auditorium was close to the gym so Trouble had to run around and get inside the auditorium the back way. He slipped into the back of the auditorium and crouched behind the janitorial stuff left behind by Mr. Brown. Mrs. Durbous and a smaller than average pixie came walking on to the stage. "Today we begin the start of something new," Mrs. Durbous said throwing her arms out. "Let's begin shall we?" The small pixie went over to the piano that was on the stage and sat down. First a dwarf came onto the stage. "It's hard to believe! That I couldn't see!" He screamed at the rest of the people in the auditorium instead of singing. Mrs. Durbous held a hand up to stop the dwarf from singing anymore of the song. "That was very nice Mulch. NEXT!" Trouble stayed behind a mop and watched five pixies; four sprites, two elves, and another dwarf sing the same lines. Trouble was starting to get a headache from all the bad singers. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Trouble jumped and spun around to find himself face to face with Holly Short. "What are you doing behind a mop?"

"Um, watching the try outs," Trouble said and stepped away from the mop. "What about you?"

"Same," Holly said.

"That is all of the people for the singles auditions." Mrs. Durbous said making Trouble and Holly jump and hide behind the mop. "We will now begin the pairs audition. Only one couple signed up. Lilly and Mark, if you two would be so kind as to show us how it's done." Up in the front of the auditorium Lilly and Mark Frond got up and went onto the stage. "Want to go sit down?" Holly asked nodding over to the row of seats in the vary back. Trouble nodded and they ducked down and ran to a pair of seats. Lilly Frond was standing center stage and snapped her fingers. The curtains on stage closed. Then some music started up. A pair of hands came out from behind the curtain. Then the curtain opened up to Lilly and Mark.

"_**It's hard to believe. **_

_**That I couldn't see. **_

_**That you were always beside me.**_

_**Thought I was alone. **_

_**With no one to hold. **_

_**But you were always right beside me. **_

_**This feelings like no other. **_

_**I want you to know. **_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do. **_

_**The way you do! **_

_**I've never had someone that's good for me as you. **_

_**No one like you! **_

_**So lonely before, I finally found! **_

_**What I've been looking for." **_Lilly handed her microphone to Mike and started to do a little tap dance around him. Trouble and Holly raised their eyebrows and looked at each other and back at Lilly and Mark.

"_**So good to be seen. **_

_**So good to be heard. **_

_**Don't have to say a word! **_

_**So long I was lost. **_

_**So good to be found. **_

_**I'm loving having you around! **_

_**This feelings like no other! **_

_**I want you to know! **_

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do. **_

_**The way you do! **_

_**I've never had someone that's good for me as you. **_

_**No one like you! **_

_**So lonely before, I finally found! **_

_**What I've been looking for." **_Lilly and Mark did a little dance and the song ended. A small group in the front jumped to their feet and started clapping their hands. Lilly and Mark bowed to the crowd. They turned to leave the stage when the small pixie said something to them. "If you get the part, I imagined the song much slower," she piped up. Lilly turned to the pixie.

"If we get the part? I've been the lead in every play since I was born. And how many times has you're music been picked for the school play?" Lilly asked standing at her full height.

"This would be the first," the pixie said looking down at the piano. Lilly smiled at the pixie and left with her brother. Mrs. Durbous stood up. "That was wonderful! Are there any last minute sign ups?!" Trouble and Holly ducked out of their seats and back behind the mop. "No? Good. Closed. Done." Mrs. Durbous said looking around the room. The group left the room and Mrs. Durbous turned the light out on her small desk. Suddenly Holly jumped out from behind the mop. "What are you doing?!" Trouble hissed at Holly as she ran down the isle. "Mrs. Durbous! I'd like to audition!" Holly said running up to the elf. Mrs. Durbous looked at Holly. "Miss. Short, the single auditions have been over for sometime now. And you don't have anyone to sing with for the pairs," Mrs. Durbous pointed out. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, Trouble thought to himself.

"I'll sing with her!" He yelled stepping out from behind the mop and walking down the isle.

"Trouble Kelp," Mrs. Durbous said surprised. "It is much too late to audition. I called for last minute sign ups and you did not answer. I'm sorry, maybe the next musical." She said and left. The pixie up on the stage picked up her music to leave but tripped over the leg of the piano. She fell down and her music went everywhere. Trouble and Holly ran up on stage and knelt down next to the pixie and helped her pick up the fallen music. "Are you okay?" Holly asked handing the pixie some music. The pixie nodded her head and took the music from Holly. "You know Lilly and Mark should treat you better. You wrote the show. So you're the playmaker," Trouble said and handed her the rest of the music. The pixie looked quizzically at Trouble. "The playmaker?" She asked standing up. Holly stood up to with an eyebrow raised at Trouble.

"Yea. The playmaker," Trouble said standing up too, "You know the guy who writes the plays for a team. You wrote the music and the play. You're the conductor. The playmaker." The pixie's face lit up.

"Do you want to hear how the song is suppose to sound?" She asked walking over to the piano. She pulled out some music and sat down on the piano bench. She started playing the same song Lilly and Mark had sung a few minutes ago, only much slower. The pixie looked at Trouble and pointed to the sheet of music. Trouble looked at the sheet and started to sing the words. _**"It's hard to believe. That I couldn't see. You were always there beside me." **_Trouble looked at Holly and she began to sing too. _**"Thought I was alone. With no one to hold." **_Holly sang smiling at Trouble._** "But you were always right beside me." **_Trouble said smiling, joining in with Holly. _**"This feelings like no other. I want you to know. That I've never had someone that knows me like you do. The way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before, I finally found. What I've been looking for."**_ The pixie played the last few notes and stopped. She looked at Holly and Trouble smiling at them. "Miss. Dimens!" A voice yelled from across the auditorium causing the three of them to jump. Trouble, Holly, and the pixie turned around to see Mrs. Durbous standing in the back of the auditorium. "Mr. Kelp, Miss. Short. You got yourselves a call back. Cassie, give them the song from the second act. Work with them on it," Mrs. Durbous said and walked out of the auditorium. The pixie's face lit up again and she started looking through the music in front of her. "Oh this is great! We can meet in the music room during free period. Or I'm there during 4th block. And if you want to come by my house before or after school that's fine too. I'm Cassie by the way," The pixie said handing Trouble and Holly sheets of music and continued to babble on about times they could come see her. Holly smiled at Trouble and turned back around to talk to Cassie. Trouble smiled at Holly and looked down at the music. His smile disappeared as fast as it had come. He was the Crunchball team captain. Not a performer. Then it hit him. _How am I going to tell Chix, Grub, and the rest of the team?!_

**A/N: That was chapter 5!!! You know that chapter 6 will be funny!!!! Reveiw?**

**Love, Holly25Trouble**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Singing

**A/N: Hi!!! I just want to thank all the people who have reveiwed the story so far! THANKS!!! Well, I don't know when I'll be updating any of my stories so this my be the last one for a while. I have band camp all day and then school will be starting up and I'll be on even less then. But untill that day comes, here is chapter 6!!!!**

Chapter 6: Just Singing

Lilly and Mark Frond walked up the stairs to the main hallway. Lilly wanted to see who had gotten the lead roles. Lilly and Mark walked up to the drama bulletin board and read the call back list. "AHHHHH!" Lilly screamed as she read the names under the couples call back list.

_**Lilly and Mark Frond3:40 AM**_

_**Trouble Kelp and Holly Short 3:45 AM**_

_**Call Backs Are On Thursday, January 17**__**th**_

"When did they audition?!" Lilly asked her brother and crossed her arms. "This must be some kind of joke."

"Yea," Mark said looking around to see if anyone was laughing and pointing at them. "Maybe we're being punk'd! Maybe we'll meet Ashley!" Mark exclaimed. Chix and Grub had been walking up the stairs when Lilly had screamed. They walked over to Lilly and Mark. "Lilly you don't have to flip every time you-." Chix had started to say but read the call back list. His mouth dropped when he read Trouble's name. "What?" Grub asked and read the list. His mouth dropped too. Chix and Grub looked at each other and back at the list. "I didn't know Trouble could sing," Grub said finally. Chix turned on him.

"You didn't know he could sing?!" Chix exclaimed. "He's you're brother for Fronds sake!" Heather had been walking by and heard Chix's outburst. "What's wrong?" She asked Chix.

"What's wrong?! That!" Chix exclaimed pointing at the board, "That's what's wrong!" Heather walked over and read the list. Her mouth dropped when she read Holly's name. "Holly Short?! My cousin Holly Short?!" Heather yelled.

"You know Holly?" Grub asked Heather.

"Yea. She's my cousin. She lives with me and my aunt," Heather said. "Excuse me. I have to go find Holly and talk to her about this," Heather said and ran back the way she had come from. "That's a good idea," Chix said and grabbed Grub and started running down the stairs to find Trouble. They ran down the stairs and down the hall into the lunchroom. "Trouble has lunch now. So he should be in the lunchroom," Chix said walking briskly over to the table the Crunchball team sat at for lunch. "Where is Trouble?" Chix asked.

"No one knows," Oliver said shrugging. "I'll take it you just saw the call back list."

"Yes," Grub said sitting down at the table. Chix shook his head and sat down next to Grub.

"We were just talking about it," Oliver said.

"Grub didn't even know Trouble could sing," Chix said angrily. "And they live together! I'm sure Trouble knows everything about Grub." Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

"Well," Grub said, "Not everything." Chix turned around and looked at Grub.

"What do you mean 'not everything'?" Chix asked. Grub sighed and got up from the table and started to pace.

"_**You can bet there's nothing but net, when I'm in the zone and on a roll. **_

_**But I got a confession. **_

_**My own secret obsession and it's making me lose control. **_

_**Everybody gather round!" **_Grub sat down again. "If Trouble, my brother, can tell his secret so can I." Grub took a deep breath and said, "I bake." Chix felt his mouth drop again. "What?!" Grub looked around the table at everyone. "I love to bake."

"_**Not another sound! **_

_**No, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the stuff you know! **_

_**If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. **_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status quo!" **_A few tables away, Stephaney Oscars slammed her English textbook on to the table.

"_**Look at me and what do you see? **_

_**Intelligence beyond compare. **_

_**But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. **_

_**It's a secret I need to share. **_

_**Open up, dig way down deep!" **_Stephaney smiled at her friends. "I love dancing to hip hop. I love to pop and lock and jam and break!" One of the sprites at the table leaned away from her. "Is that even legal?"

"_**Not another peep! **_

_**No, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the stuff you know!**_

_**It is better by far, to keep things as they are.**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status quo!" **_At another table, a skaterdude pixie jumped up onto the table.

"_**Listen well; I'm ready to tell about a need that I can not deny.**_

_**Dude there's no explanation, for this awesome sensation.**_

_**But I'm ready to let it fly!**_

_**Speak you're mind and you'll be heard!" **_The pixie jumped off the table and turned to his peeps. "If Trouble wants to be a singer then I'm coming clean. I play the cello." Another skaterdude jumped up too. "Cool! What is it?" The pixie made a sweeping motion with his hand. "A saw?!" The pixie shook his head. "No dude! It's like a giant violin."

"_**Not another word!" **_The skaterdude looked at the pixie. "Do you have to wear a costume?" The pixie nodded. "Coat and tie."

"_**No, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the stuff you know! **_

_**If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. **_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status quoooooooooo!**_

_**No, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the stuff you know!**_

_**It is better by far, to keep things as they are.**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status quo!" **_Lilly Frond was on the upper level of the lunchroom looking down at the lunchroom. She started pacing up and down in front of her brother, Cassie, and some other drama members.

"_**This is not what I want; this is not what I planned.**_

_**And I just have to say.**_

_**I do not understand!**_

_**Something is really….**_

_**Something's not right**_

_**Really wrong!**_

_**And we gotta get things back were they belong!**_

_**We can do it!**_

_**Gotta play!**_

_**Stick with what you know.**_

_**We can do it!**_

_**Hip hop hooray!**_

_**She has got to go.**_

_**We can do it!**_

_**Crème Brule?!**_

_**Keep you're voice down low. **_

_**Not another peep.**_

_**No, not another word.**_

_**No, not another sound.**_

_**No!**_

_**Everybody QUIET!" **_Lilly yelled at the lunchroom. Holly and Opal had just walked out of the lunch line. Holly looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her and Opal. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Holly asked Opal. Opal looked up and saw Lilly coming down the stairs. "Not us. Just you." Holly sighed and saw Lilly walking towards them. "This isn't about the call backs is it? We were just singing." Holly said to Opal.

"_**Noooooooooooo, no, no, no!**_

_**Stick to the stuff you know!**_

_**If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! **_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status quoooooooooo!**_

_**No, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the stuff you know!**_

_**It is better by far, to keep things as they are!**_

_**Don't mess with the flow, no, no! **_

_**Stick to the status!**_

_**Stick to the status!**_

_**Stick to the status quo!" **_Trouble walked into the lunchroom and saw Lilly walking over to Holly. _Uh oh_, he thought and started running down the stairs towards the girls. Holly turned to avoid a sprite that had suddenly gotten out of its seat and lost her balance and fell against a table. Her hand hit a tray and a cup of nettle smoothie went flying. It landed right on top of Lilly Frond. The room bursted into laughter as Lilly screamed. Trouble made it down the stairs and started to jog over to Holly and Lilly when someone grabbed his arm. Trouble turned around and saw Chix. "Don't get into man," Chix said pulling Trouble over to the lunch table, "Too much drama."

"What is going on in here?!" Mrs. Durbous asked running down the stairs. Lilly spun around to face Mrs. Durbous.

"Look at what Holly did to me!" Lilly cried pointing to the nettle smoothie dripping off of her, "She did it on purpose!" Holly growled at Lilly and pulled a sleeve up. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't Holly," Heather said into her cousin's ear. "Just walk away. Plus, we need to talk, like now." Holly glared at Lilly and walked away with her cousin. "She and Trouble are trying to ruin the play!" Lilly cried. Chix and Grub had to hold Trouble back to keep him away from Lilly and Holly. "I just don't think it's fair after all the hard work you put into it." Lilly said and stalked out of the room. Mark followed Lilly out of the room. Mrs. Durbous looked around at the students and left too. Chix and Grub let go of Trouble after she left. Chix pulled Trouble over to the table. "We need to talk now." He said to Trouble.

"Is this about the call back thing?" Trouble asked Chix, even though he knew it was.

"Yes! Yes, it's about the call back thing! You missed free period work out to try out for some musical!" Chix hissed at Trouble. "Man, what were you thinking?" Chix asked.

"We didn't even audition Chix," Trouble said trying not to lose his cool. "We were just singing."

"Just singing?" Chix said in disbelief, "Well because of you're 'just singing' people are confessing stuff." Chix grabbed Grub and pulled him over. "Grub, you're brother who didn't even know that you could sing, bakes." Trouble looked over at Grub.

"You bake?" He asked. Grub nodded his head.

"Do you remember that pie from last night after dinner?" Grub asked Trouble. Trouble nodded his head. "I made it."

"Really? I know mom can't bake, so I thought she bought it from the store."

"Pie that fresh can't be bought from a store," Grub said grinning.

"Can we get back on topic?" Chix snapped, "Look, people are going around and doing things that they don't do. The band geeks and the book nerds think that they can talk to us now. Look," Chix said pointing over to some skaterdudes that were talking to Oliver and some cheerleaders. "The skaterdudes are mingling." Trouble rolled his eyes at Chix.

"You're flipping out over nothing." Trouble said and looked at his watch. "Listen, I got to go."

"Wait," Chix said but Trouble was already halfway up the stairs.

Holly, Heather, and Opal walked out of the lunchroom down the hall and into the library. They walked to the back of the library. Heather turned around and looked at Holly. "Okay. Explain to me how you met Trouble Kelp." Holly's mouth dropped. "We met in class," Holly said. Heather crossed her arms.

"You met Trouble before we even moved here. You met him at the lodge didn't you?" Heather asked.

"How-."

"I know that he is the reason you got detention. He and is friend were talking about getting out of detention the other day in math class. I asked him if he got it because he called someone and he said yes. You said that a crunchball captain called you're phone. I put two and two together. And I checked you're phone." Heather said smirking. Opal was looking at Holly with her mouth open. Holly sighed and nodded her head. "Trouble and I met at the lodge. We got picked for that karaoke thing." Heather was grinning smugly and Opal had managed to find her voice. "Why did you guys audition for the play?"

"We didn't!" Holly exclaimed. "That Cassie girl fell on the stage, and we were helping her up. Then Trouble said that Lilly should be treating her nicer because she's the playmaker and then Cassie asked us if we wanted to hear what the song was suppose to sound like. We just ended up singing the song together and Mrs. D heard us singing and told us that we had a call back and to work with Cassie on some music for the call back." Heather nodded her head. Opal's mouth had dropped again. Holly looked up at the clock. "Listen, I've got to go." Holly said and turned to leave.

"Okay then," Heather said. "Later." Opal managed to say before Holly walked off.

Mrs. Durbous walked through the boys locker room and into Coach Root's office. Root had been reading an article about Trouble Kelp and the rest of the team. "Root! What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Durbous asked him.

"Reading the paper." Root said smirking. He loved to annoy Mrs. Durbous. She pointed a finger at Root.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're star player auditioned for my play with Miss. Short. And made the call backs." Root laughed. "Trouble Kelp doesn't sing."

"Oh yes he does. And if you do one thing to ruin my play, I promise that I will have you're star players failing." Mrs. Durbous said and left the room.

**A/N: Well thats it for now! I'm tierd from band today so I'm going to bed!! Night all!!! **

**P.S. Reveiw plz?**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Meetings

**A/N: Here it is!!! Chapter 7!!!! It's really short. Sorry about that. LOL! I'm listening to the new HSM2 cd!!!! I love the songs "I Don't Dance" and "Bet On It"!!!!! They are soooo cool!!!**

Chapter 7: Secret Meetings

Holly went to her locker before class started up again. When she opened her locker something fell out. She bent down to pick up a sheet of paper. It was a note from Trouble. It read:

Holly, meet me on the roof of the school before class starts. Trouble

Holly quickly grabbed a textbook and ran up the nearest flight of stairs. She reached a door with a sign saying 'roof' on it and opened the door. Holly was surrounded by special plants that could only grow under ground. She looked around and smiled. "Wow," she whispered as she knelt down by a purple and blue flower.

"Amazing aren't they?" A voice said from behind Holly. Holly looked up and saw Trouble looking down at her. She smiled at him and stood up. "What is this place?" Holly asked Trouble as they started walking around the small garden.

"This is a small garden that the science club has. They plant and grow special plants up here." Trouble said picking a pink and orange flower off a small bush and handing it to Holly. Holly blushed and took the flower from Trouble. "I come up here to get away from everyone when stuff like this happens."

"I don't blame you for wanting to get away every once in awhile," Holly said. Trouble walked over to a small bench and sat down. Holly sat next to him. "I'm going to go see Cassie during free period tomorrow." Holly said.

"I might go see her tomorrow during free period," Trouble said. "If I do it won't be for long. I'd still have to go to the free period work out with the rest of the team." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So where is the music room?" Holly asked him. Trouble stood up and offered her a hand.

"Let me show you," he said. Holly grinned at him and took his hand. Trouble led her back down the stairs and down a hallway near the gym. He opened a door and they heard the sounds of a piano being played. Trouble and Holly walked into the room and saw Cassie at the piano playing a song. They waited in silence as she finished the song. Cassie sighed and turned around to leave when she saw Holly and Trouble standing next to the door. "Oh!" She said jumping up from the piano bench, "I didn't realize that you guys would be coming together."

"I was just showing Holly where the music room was," Trouble said. "What song were you playing?"

"The one that the two of you are singing for call backs," Cassie said and picked up her music and bookbag.

"It sounds great," Holly said. Suddenly the bell rang; Holly, Trouble, and Cassie looked at each other and started running out of the room and to their next class.

**A/N: Like I said, it was short. Reveiw?**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


End file.
